The invention is directed to a retaining hinged connection primarily for use with an outside mirror for vehicles.
Position retaining and pivotal connections for supporting external mirrors on commercial vehicles have been installed in multiple embodiments. In the most simple arrangement, such a retaining pivotal support encompasses a first and a second adjustable arm, which terminate in identical retention elements. The retention elements possess circular holding bodies, which face one another and are brought into a mutual holding contact by means of, for example, a bolt, which penetrates the two holding bodies. The bolt may be enhanced by a spring to bring about a compressed, but adjustable fit. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that with consideration given to the design, insufficient flexibility of positioning exists. Moreover, such hinged connections are comparatively large and of considerable weight. The two retentive arms extend from one another at an angle of approximately 180°.
Additionally, retentive hinged supports for an external, rear vision mirror on a commercial vehicle are known, wherein the first holding arm is constructed as part of the framing of the mirror and is directly connected to the body of the vehicle. On this first holding arm is provided a first retention element, which extends in a horizontal direction. Onto this first holding arm is placed a second holding arm, which is tubular in construction. The two holding arms are then joined together by means of a bolt which extends essentially in a vertical direction. A joint is provided with a spring furnishing a compressive contact between the arm supports. The tubular holding arm protects at an approximate right angle to the vertical axis of the said bolt. This design is also characterized by a comparatively large demand of space and the necessity for a custom-made spring covering of the pivoting axle.
EP 0 527 455 B1 discloses a retention hinge for the support of an external rear view mirror on commercial vehicles. This retention hinge support is made of a first and a second support arm, which are pivotal about a swinging axis and can be rotated in relation to one another. The second arm support includes a bearing block, which is penetrated by a hinge axle component, which has a bolt and a helical, compression spring. The hinge axle component is secured by an upper and a lower opposed bearing components in the first support arm.
A retention element, which is penetrated by the bolt, includes a first and a second frictional or profiled holding surface. The first holding surface is rotationally affixed to the bearing block. The bolt holds together the assembled retention hinge.
The disadvantage of the hinged support as disclosed by EP 0 527 455 B1 is a comparatively complex construction.